


friends dont (but we do)

by the_glare_you_see



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, Long drives, Love Confessions, Songfic, Stars, byulyi is whipped, soft, what even is tagging, yongsun is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: ‘It’ was also the feeling she would get whenever Byul would meet her eyes, keys loosely dangling from her nimble fingers as a troublemaker smirk slid onto her face. It would bubble and expand until Yongsun felt like she couldn’t breathe and had to stick her head out the window lest she do something stupid, like grab Byul by the collar of her shirt and inadvertently cause a car crash.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	friends dont (but we do)

**Author's Note:**

> ive gotten back into mamamoo and i was listening to Maddie and Tae's song called "Friends Don't"
> 
> (yes I listen to country, don't judge me)
> 
> and this popped into my head
> 
> I tried to catch all my grammar mistakes, but sorry if some slipped past me asjdfafa
> 
> anyway, enjoy! pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> stay safe and happy pride!
> 
> \- Zen

**Friends don't call you in the middle of the night**

**Couldn't even tell you why**

**They just felt like saying "hi"**

**Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys**

**Finding reasons not to leave**

**Trying to hide the chemistry**

**Drive a little too slow, take the long way home**

**Get a little too close**

**We do, but friends don't**

**\- Friends Don't (Maddie and Tae)**

\----

Yongsun sighed, glancing at the clock in slight dismay.

2:25 am.

Before she could register what she was doing, her hand had already grabbed her phone and was pressing call on speed dial 1. She rolled her eyes at herself and brought the phone up to her ear, patiently waiting for the line to be picked up. 

_“‘Lo?”_ Byul’s voice was rough with sleep and Yongsun felt a small stab of guilt for waking her up, _“Unnie? Are you ok?”_ Byul sounded more awake and Yongsun could hear crackling over the line, which meant she was probably sitting up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” she replied, leaning on her hand.

_“It’s alright. What’s up?”_

“I couldn’t sleep and I guess I just wanted to say hi,” Yongsun replied, absentmindedly twirling a strand of brown hair around her finger. Maybe she should dye it. Byul was silent for a moment and Yongsun briefly wondered if she fell asleep before her voice filtered through the phone.

_“Get dressed,”_ she said and Yongsun perked up.

“Why?” she asked, already climbing out of her warm blanket cocoon.

_“Just do it.”_ And Byul hung up, leaving Yongsun to get dressed in silence.

\---

Three sharp knocks on her door had Yongsun scurrying over, narrowly avoiding stubbing her toe on the coffee table that was too low and small for any practical use. She cracked open the door to see Byul standing on the other side, a tired grin on her face and a baseball cap perched on her head.

“Hey,” Byul said, as Yongsun pushed the door open, “long time no see.”

“You saw me yesterday,” Yongsun pointed out with a small smile. Byul shrugged, stepping inside.

“Every moment that we’re apart feels like forever, though.” Yongsun felt a blush spread across her face and she whacked Byul’s arm.

“Yah, you can’t just say things like that!” Yongsun shrieked, shutting the door with more force than necessary. Byul didn’t respond, too busy laughing at her reaction. Yongsun tried to maintain the glare she had directed at the younger woman but failed. As usual.

Here’s the thing:

Moon Byulyi was endearing in her own way. She had a multitude of greasy pick-up lines that she had no problem using. She’d insist on walking Yongsun to the door every time she dropped the older woman off at her apartment, despite the fact that she lived a few blocks away. She always managed to find some excuse, even if it was pathetically flimsy, to come inside-- not that Yongsun minded. She would stand in the doorway, hands fiddling with her keys as she stuttered out an excuse of being tired and needing a power nap, or looking for a lost sweater that Yongsun absolutely did not steal. Either way, Yongsun would tug her inside and direct her to the couch, pulling up a crappy drama that they could both make fun of as they huddled underneath a blanket.

Most of the time, she ended up staying the night.

\----

Yongsun can’t remember exactly when it started, although she was positive it was _after_ Byul got her license. (Before they’d had to rely on buses and trains and _schedules_ to get where they wanted to go, but now? Now it was so much easier.)

‘It’ being the long, winding roads that they found themselves driving down when they were both supposed to be back at home, in their respective apartments.

‘It’ being the sky full of stars up above, visible through the sunroof that Yongsun would always insist on opening, much to Byul’s chagrin.

(“Unnie, we’re going to freeze to death if you keep doing this, you don’t even have a jacket!” she would say while hurling the blanket that she kept in the backseat for this specific reason at Yongsun’s face.

“You love it, Byul-ah,” she said, the reply slipping off her tongue in a scarily easy manner. Byul would shake her head in response, pulling off the side of the road and continuing on.

They’d had this conversation enough times that Yongsun could envision it in her sleep, down to the way Byul’s lips curved as she complained and the line of her arm when she threw the blanket.)

‘It’ was also the feeling she would get whenever Byul would meet her eyes, keys loosely dangling from her nimble fingers as a troublemaker smirk slid onto her face. It would bubble and expand until Yongsun felt like she couldn’t breathe and had to stick her head out the window lest she do something stupid, like grab Byul by the collar of her shirt and inadvertently cause a car crash.

\----

They were curled up on the couch again, having come back from the (not really) impromptu drive. Byul was absentmindedly watching the tv, baseball cap askew on her head from when she’d attempted to bury her head in the couch due to the secondhand embarrassment she felt when the two leads locked eyes for the nth time in as many minutes. (Truth be told, the leads were incredibly annoying, but dammit, Yongsun was invested and she was determined to see the entire thing though, even if she had to suffer.) 

“What?” Byul asked, meeting her gaze.

“What do you mean what?” Yongsun replied, looking back at the television. It was the dramatic wrist grab moment, and she rolled her eyes.

“You were staring,” Byul said, and Yongsun could _hear_ the cheeky grin that was no doubt on her face.

“Your hat’s crooked.” 

“Then fix it.”

They lock eyes once more and Yongsun could feel something crackle between them. Byul’s eyes shone with something indiscernible and she slowly shifted onto her knees, leaning forward and balancing herself on the armrest with one hand and gently removing Byul’s hat with the other. Their gazes lock again and Yongsun was taken aback by the sheer amount of adoration she saw.

“I love you.” The confession easily slips out, and she felt a small piece of her settle. Byul quirked a brow as her hands slipped around Yongsun’s waist and a light blush colored her cheeks. Yongsun easily settled into her lap, as if she'd done it a thousand times before, and really it was unfair how well they fit together when they weren’t even trying. But it was always like that.

“Well that’s a relief,” she replied, grinning in a way that made her nose scrunch, “because I love you too.”

Yongsun grinned and curled her hands into Byul’s collar, the hat forgotten on the back of the couch, and pulled her in.

And to absolutely no one's surprise, they fit together perfectly.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> how does speed dial even work lmaoo? 
> 
> scream at me on tumblr: @judging-seahorse


End file.
